Tiamat (Therafim)
|-|Mortal Shell= |-|Tiamat= Character Synopsis Tiamat 'is one of the two ruling dragon gods of Therafim, she knows well the full weight of power that her position entails. Feeling that power, she feels it a crime that it should not be exploited to the fullest. Tiamat is one of the most powerful and beautiful beings in creation, according to her view of the world, and she should be allowed to enjoy these natural talents, and certainly to rule over the other, lesser beings that populate the multiverse. She is also a creature of intense and varied passions, taking and discarding lovers at whim, forming attachments and breaking them off whenever the mood strikes her. The spread of evil and the conquest of Therafim are Tiamat's primary concerns and the long-term goals of all of her worshipers. Many evil dragonkind lose sight of this eventual goal in their lust for wealth and comfort, though a great many more keep it ever in their hearts. Acquiring power and dominion for Tiamat's sake is the guiding concern of all her followers, and they are all tasked, each in his or her own small way, with looking constantly for new ways for Tiamat to gain additional clawholds on the Prime Material Plane. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Therafim Name: Tiamat Gender: '''Depends, as they can be either female or male when taking physical form. It‘s also stated that dragons are basically hermaphrodites '''Age: Older than the current universe Classification: Dragon of Therafim, Creator of Evil Dragonkind, Queen of Dragons Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Non-Corporeal (Beings who Existed In The Chaos asked fixed form and werevakin to spirits), Shapeshifting (Dragons are able to shape their appearance to match whatever situation), Magic (Her clash with her opposite dragon, Bahamut, created Magic), Creation (Responsible for the creation of Therafim, of which is the entire setting), Astral Projection (Can exist on, attack on and even see into a astral plane, where they naturally reside), Reality Warping (Reality Control allows Tiamat to fundamentally distort reality), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the very essence of Therafim and established it‘s concepts such as Magic, Darkness, Evil and many other ideas), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Manipulates her own creation, of which is a manifestation of her own will), Soul Manipulation (Regularly claims the souls of those who enter her realm. Can actively destroy souls by attacking on a spiritual level), Abstract Existence (Stated to be the embodiments of the fundamental ideals that shape the world), Law Manipulation (Capable of changing the fundamental rules and laws that maintain the essence of the world), Immortality (Type 1, 5, 8, 9. Spirits of The First World are beyond and predated Life & Death, even lacking a soul and afterlife existence. Reliant on the concept of chaos and tyranny existing across all planes. Her true form exists within the Astral Plane, in an extra-dimensional universe), Existence Erasure (Sphere of Ultimate Destruction will remove the opponent from existence if it hits them), Fusionism (Can connect two separate planes together through Gate), Summoning (Can summon demons, anchors and other entities), Chaos Manipulation (Maw of Chaos can essentially utilize chaotic energy to attack opponents), Power Nullification (Can dispel magical properties and abilities through Mage's Disjunction), Life-Force Absorption (Capable of absorbing the life essence and magical energy contained in a being), Mind Manipulation (Mindrape is a spell that alters the memories and knowledge of a person. This also allows for powerful psychic attacks), Death Manipulation (Power Word Kill can instantly kill off anyone who's near death), Memory Manipulation (Programmed Amnesia rewrites and manipulates the memories of an opponent), Explosion Manipulation (Detonate creates a large scale explosion that kills anything in a close proximity), BFR and Spatial Manipulation (Reality Maelstorm allows the user to warp holes in reality and send opponents to any location among the infinite multiverse), Necromancy (Can reanimate the dead through Plague of The Dead), Attack Negation (Can prevent Resurrection through Soul Bind, which stops a soul from coming back to life), Life Manipulation (Awaken Construct allows the user to grant life to anything, even inanimate objects), Power Mimicry (Can replicate spells/attacks she's seen once through Replicating Casting), Time Manipulation (Through Time Stop), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Runs on a different set of causality and is beyond linear cause/effect) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Her clash with Bahamut is what spawned the creation of the current world, including creating the fundamental concepts that govern reality. Tiamat is the embodiment of the natural laws that maintain the stability of Therafim. Above The Worm, who constant chews at the fabric of reality and can mess with its very foundations. Contains the fraction of the power Chaos and Light held when they clashed and shook all creation. Implied to have started all of time and history across Therafim, of which is established to be infinite in size and possibility) Speed: Immeasurable (Can navigate extra-dimensional planes of reality that are above the multiverse. Time and Distance are considered meaningless concepts to both Tiamat and her opposition Bahamut, who of which she clashed with at the dawn of The First World) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (As a higher-dimensional entity, any physical laws that bind the regular universe are meaningless) Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (Before the creation of The First World, she and Bahamut were clashing and essentially sparked the creation of all time and history across Therafim. Physically outranks beings such as The Worm, who chews all of reality as a mere act of hunger) Durability Multiverse Level+ (Can survive blows from her opposition, Bahamut, who contributed to the creation of the multiverse when they clashed and started all of Time and Space. Embodies the fundamental laws of reality and as such, are tied to reality, of which is established as an infinity of universes and possible futures) Stamina: Limitless (As an immortal, she doesn't have to worry about overexerting herself like mortal dragons) Range: Multiversal+ (Created the multiverse as a mere result of clashing with Bahamut, which also created the concepts that govern reality. Can influence all laws that make up the multiverse and maintain it's stability) Intelligence: Very High (Has existed since the beginning of The First World, having witnessed all of history and time at a single point upon clashing with Bahamut. Can see into other planes and gain cosmic awareness across the multiverse) Weaknesses: Her physical body is mortal and can be killed off, which forces Tiamat to create another aspect of herself. Prefers to not interfere with mortal events and actively avoids this unless necessary) Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *A list of spells that be used by Tiamat Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying/Boardgames Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Dragons Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Religious Figures Category:Tyrants Category:Queens Category:Primordial Entities Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Astral Projectors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Abstract Beings Category:Existence Erasers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Immortals Category:Chaos Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Summoners Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Benders Category:Power Mimicker Category:Life Users Category:Space Benders Category:Explosion Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Necromancers Category:Therafim Category:Tier 2